Tu m'énerves Et pourtant
by Neness
Summary: Fiction métant en scène le couple Hiruma Mamori du manga Eyeshield 21. Les deux premiers chapitres présenteront les pensées des deux protagonistes pour ensuite laisser place à la fiction


¤ Thoughts of a demon ¤

_**U**ne nouvelle fois, le magasin où je vais habituellement n'a plus de chewing-gum sans sucre, on peut dire que c'est une journée qui commence mal et pour couronner le tout je dois me taper les sales faces de ces fucking lycéens. Donc je confirme, c'est une journée qui commence vraiment mal._

_Sans attendre je me dirige vers le QG des Devil Bats, logiquement il ne devrait y avoir personne, je pourrai enfin bosser tranquillement sur le prochain match et surtout me concentrer sur nos futurs adversaires, même si aucune équipe n'a de secret pour moi, j'aime revoir mes fiches. Comme toujours, j'ouvre la porte d'un grand coup de pied, mes mains étant dans mes poches, il est hors de question que je les sorte pour ouvrir cette porte. A ma grande surprise, je m'aperçois que je ne suis pas le seul dans cette pièce, en effet, à ma droite ce trouve le fucking gros-lard entrain de s'empiffrer de connerie, tandis qu'au centre ce trouve la fucking manager qui masse le fucking nabot... Suite à cette vue, je ne peux m'empêcher de me mettre dans une colère noir..._

**« Je peux savoir ce que vous êtes entrain de foutre ???!!!!! Le match est dans deux jours !!! Alors filez sur le terrain et entraînez-vous... Et surtout... Ne vous arrêtez sous aucun prétexte, Cerbère vous surveillera le temps que je finisse ce que j'ai à faire ».**

_Comme toujours j'affiche un large sourire diabolique. Je n'ai même pas fini ma phrase qu'ils sont déjà sur le terrain et je sais qu'au fond de moi ils se donneront à fond... Mais qu'est ce que je fous à penser ça moi ?!_

_Bon... Me voilà seul, je vais pouvoir bosser tranquillement. Je sors de mon armoire personnelle, mon ordinateur portable et sans attendre je m'affale sur un siège mais un bruit assez aigu vient me chatouiller les oreilles et effectivement, mon regard ce pose sur Mamori, la fucking manager qui est entrain de lustrer le tableau, il est tellement propre qu'on s'y verrait dedans. Elle sent mon regard posé sur elle, elle comprend très vite que le bruit qu'elle engendre me gêne et elle s'arrête immédiatement. Bizarre, cela fait maintenant 15 minutes que je suis ici et on ne sait toujours pas engueulé, nous avons atteint un nouveau record, je me souviens quand elle nous a rejoint au début, elle me cherchait les crocs toutes les cinq minutes, c'était chiant mais bizarrement ça... Puré mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi !!! Allez concentre toi sur ton taff. _

_Après trente minutes, mes fiches sont à jours, je peux maintenant réfléchir à une nouvelle technique, mais avant cela, je veux vérifier quelque chose, je sors de ma poche mon téléphone portable, je veux vérifier où en sont ces fucking fainéants, sur une carte j'aperçois un point rouge qui clignote et qui bouge un peu partout tout en restant dans une certaine zone. Cette zone, c'est le terrain du lycée, le point rouge, c'est Cerbère... Tout va bien, l'entraînement suit son cours. Je sens aussi la présence de la fucking manager, en même temps la pièce n'est pas immense, mais je n'ai pas besoin de lever les yeux pour sentir si elle est présente ou non, je sais pertinemment où elle se trouve. Elle est dos à moi, à plusieurs mètres derrière, sur la table principale entrain d'écrire quelque chose, elle doit sûrement s'occuper de la feuille de match pour Samedi._

_Je me souviens quand j'ai croisé pour la première fois cette fuck manager, on était en première année, je sais également combien de garçons sont intéressés à vouloir sortir avec elle et je sais qu'elle n'ait jamais sorti avec une de ces espèces et elle ne doit pas, jamais, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire mais c'est comme ça et puis avec le travail que je lui donne, elle n'a pas le temps de s'occuper de ce genre de chose, d'ailleurs, je pense qu'elle même n'est pas intéressée, bizarre, mais je m'en fou, les garçons c'est jamais et pour toujours. Je connais également toutes ses manies et son besoin de protéger ce foutu gamin. Je dois dire qu'au début cette protection me faisait rire, je l'a trouvé tellement pathétique mais maintenant, avec le temps qui passe, ça m'insupporte. En un regard, elle sait si son fucking gnome va bien ou non, je sais également que quand il aura fini l'entraînement et qu'il mettra un pied dans la salle de réunion, elle lui sautera dessus pour savoir si il va bien ou non... Grrrrrrr ça m'énerve !!_

**« Hiruma-Kun ? »**

_Voila à force de penser à tout cela, à elle, je grogne... Bien entendu, je ne réponds pas. Elle pose sur la table à côté de moi, mon café serré sans sucre, elle me connait pas cœur mais comme toujours, je ne l'a remercie pas. Et sans attendre elle repart à ses occupations. Elle sait quand il est bon de me déranger ou non. Elle comprend vite, elle est intelligente, très intelligente, et surtout, c'est la seule personne sur terre qui ose me tenir tête et me répondre comme elle le fait et j'aime ça..._

_Même si je sais où elle est en se moment dans la pièce, j'ai envie de croiser son regard, m'y perdre pour quelques secondes, mais je ne dois pas, j'ai un rêve à réaliser et tu n'arriveras pas à m'en dérouter, fucking manager ! Merde, j'ai craqué, je viens de croiser tes deux petites billes bleu, je suis entrain de me noyer dedans et en plus de ça, tu rajoutes un mielleux sourire que je hais par-dessus tout ! Non, tu n'y arriveras pas... Mon regard te quitte une nouvelle fois, je retourne à mes fiches techniques, mais bingo, je n'arrive plus à me concentrer... _

_Me faut un chewing-gum, fait chier !_

_J'entends des bruits de pas se rapprocher de moi, pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que c'est toi, mais aujourd'hui, c'est vraiment une journée de merde, alors je craque une nouvelle fois et je me retourne..._

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux fucking manager ? Pour ta gouverne, j'essaye de bosser... »**

_Mais tu ne t'arrêtes pas, ton sourire est toujours aussi présent, même si tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de faire la moue quelques secondes lorsque tu as entendu le fucking manager, d'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, tu ne me reprends plus quand je balance ce surnom, tu fais avec, même si je vois qu'il t'insupporte toujours autant._

_Mais j'aime quand tu fais ta moue..._

**« Tu n'as plus de chewing-gum je présume ? J'ai fait du stock dans l'armoire, il y a quatre tablettes y compris celle-ci... »**

_Tu poses donc ma raison de vivre dans la creux de ma main, tu as été très minutieuse, comme toujours, tu as posé la tablette sans qu'il y est le moindre contact entre nos peaux... Tu repars aussitôt, là non plus, tu ne t'attends pas à un quelconque remerciement de ma part et effectivement, il n'y en aura pas, pourtant au fond de moi, je jubile, le fait que tu penses à faire du stock, pour moi... Mais d'ailleurs, pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant ?!!! Tsssss !!!_

_Sans attendre, je mets la pâte à mâcher dans ma bouche... Je revis. Mon regard ce pose une nouvelle fois sur toi, j'ignore pourquoi, j'aime te regarder, j'ai l'impression que ça devient une sorte de dépendance, plus je suis avec toi, plus je ressens ce besoin. Cette sensation m'énerve, c'est de ta faute fucking manager..._

**« Pose ce balai, tu le passeras plus tard, discutons du match de Samedi et de ta feuille de match que tu viens de faire. »**

_Sans attendre, tu lâches le morceau de bois composé d'une brosse et tu prends place près de moi. Ton sourire s'étire jusqu'aux oreilles. Tu aimes quand je t'implique officiellement dans le club et moi j'aime te voir ainsi, je peux même entendre ton cœur battre la chamade, tu es entrain de parler, tu me présentes quel joueur sera disponible pour ce match, mais je m'en fou, je bois tes paroles, je m'égare une nouvelle fois dans ton regard bleu azur, bien entendu je ne montre rien, je m'amuse à faire des bulles avec mon chewing-gum._

_***Tu fais chié fucking manager... ****Mais je te défends de m'abandonner...***_

_**__________________________________________**_

Premier chapitre posté. Désolée d'avance pour les fautes mais néanmoins, j'espère que vous aurez pris plaisir à lire ce début de fic. Alors n'hésitez pas à me dire vos impressions et pourquoi pas ce que vous aimeriez voir par la suite.

Merci !!

Pour le deuxième chapitre, on aura droit aux pensées de Mamori dans le même espace temps que celles de Hiruma.

L'exclusivités des personnages présentés ci-dessous sont de Yūsuke Murata et Riichirō Inagaki.


End file.
